Techniques have been developed that allow a user to view a broadcast program at any desired time or while the user is moving. Particularly, various types of mobile digital broadcasting methods, including a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) method are now available. In order to provide digital broadcast services to a mobile digital broadcast terminal other than a conventional fixed receiver, digital broadcast standards have evolved. Accordingly, a user may receive digital broadcast contents including a variety of multimedia at any place and at any time.
A user may watch a variety of multimedia contents received from a plurality of broadcast channels using a broadcast terminal that receives a broadcast signal transmitted from a broadcast station. With the introduction of a digital television (TV), multimedia contents are provided in a digital broadcast program and a bidirectional communication service is available. As the use of a mobile and/or portable broadcast terminal becomes widespread, there exists a need for processing and reproducing a broadcast program, provided from a broadcast station, in a variety of signal types.